


it was love

by aelins



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Illyrian Camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Nesta tries to start a fight in the Illyrian camps. Cassian deals with it.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	it was love

Nesta hated flying leathers. They were an unfortunate necessity though, even though it was now mid-spring in the Illyrian mountains, it was brisk at best while they flew through the mountains. They’d stopped only once and Nesta found herself wondering why she didn’t protest more violently about going to the camps with Cassian. Spending hours in his arms on the flight up made her  _ feel things _ . She’d snapped at him when they stopped and stretched and Cassian rested his scarred wings, everything was so irritating to her.    
  
But that was her problem. She felt things too deeply, she felt everything like it was a bolt of lightning to the chest. She always had and she probably always would.    
  
So when they landed at the camp, Devlon’s camp, she ran away from Cassian immediately.    
  
“Big, dumb bat,” she grumbled to herself.    
  
She knew he was going to call her back, probably in the evening and she just needed space. The Illyrians here could provide some… fun?    
  
It didn’t take long for an Illyrian warrior to catcall her. She smirked, it was always nice when someone found her as a mark before she did the work of finding someone to mess with.    
  
“You know cat calling a female is more likely to end you up in a shallow grave than in her bed?” She said silkily.    
  
“Oh a feisty one, I like that, ” The random Illyrian replied    
  
She narrows her eyes, why not? It would piss the Lord of Bloodshed off endlessly and it might lead to some good ol’ fun.    
  
She stepped in close to admire him and determine if he was worth her time. She could add another notch to her bedpost, right? It’s not like Cassian didn’t know of her hedonistic tendencies.    
  
“What’s your name?” She asked him.    
  
He grabbed her ass, brings her close and whispers, “I don’t think names are necessary”    
  
She’s about to kiss him, about to go with him somewhere and then she hears it, the swoop of Illyrian wings, the red of his siphons.    
  
“Nesta step back from him,” Cassian boomed.    
  
“Get lost!” She snarled.   
  
He took the Illyrian warrior by the sensitive part of his fae ear and pulled, “Get away from her or it’ll cost you more than your pride,” he growled.   
  
The Illyrian went with a whimper, he knew better than to cross the Commander.    
  
Nesta started to march away from Cassian but he caught her hand.    
  
“What is your problem? I know you’re wound tight from the flight up but these Illyrians, they’re brutes,” he lowered his voice, “why do you insist on twisting the knife in my chest harder and harder? You know we’re mates. You know the scent of that barbarian on you makes me want to burn down the whole camp,” Cassian took a second to breathe, “I would do anything to make you happy but you’re here on the High Lord and Lady’s orders. Just… go have some wine.”    
  
Nesta’s eyes narrowed at his plea, of course, she knew they were mates. She felt the mate bond snap into place when they were fighting Hybern. How could she not know? She just doesn’t want to live her life by the same forsaken Cauldron that forged her in fire.    
  
“You don’t get it, do you?” She said slowly as if he were a child.   
  
Cassian shook his head.    
  
“I don’t want to be your mate! I don’t want to be anything to anyone!” She raged, her voice pitched higher, “I look at Feyre and Rhys and know they are the exception to the rule. We all know not everyone gets a mate like my sister has.” The emotions in her were raging, they pitched her around like a small boat on a ten-foot swell, “I can’t look at you without seeing my father die, without seeing my sister screaming and tearing her hair out because Rhys died. You bring out the worst in me!” She snarled.    
  
Cassian stepped back, the pain of her temper burning through him, he blew out a long breath, “Nes… you’re killing me.”    
  
She looked at him, she wanted to hit him, to do something that would make him feel the same pain she felt when she looked at him.    
  
Cassian’s eyes were glassy.    
  
She stepped away from him and made for his tent, fully intending to get drunker than Mor at Solstice.    
  


*~*~*

  
She was on her fourth? fifth? glass of wine. The room tilted as she stumbled into a bed. Whose bed was it? She had not one clue. It was soft and covered in the most luxurious furs though. She started humming to herself as she made herself comfortable.    
  
Footsteps approached and she snuggled into the bed, she didn’t care who it was.    
  
Cassian stepped in and saw her body on his bed. She was still humming lightly as she fell asleep.    
  
Should he wake her up? Was she really asleep? Her bed was only a few feet away, and they weren’t exactly on bedsharing terms.    
  
He scooped her up carefully and deposited her in her bed. Her eyes went wide and she looked him directly in the eye.    
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered.    
  
He laughed lightly to himself, “All’s well that ends well. You did finish off my wine though,” he said softly.    
  
“Cassian,” she breathed, “kiss me.”    
  
He paused, frozen like a deer in headlights. He wanted to kiss her, had been wanting to kiss her for close to a year now. But should he do it now?    
  
“Kiss me, please, Cass,” she begged him.    
  
He leaned in and pressed his lips chastely to her’s. It wasn’t enough for Nesta, of course. She twined her fingers into his hair and pressed her lips fiercely to his. She could feel him smile against her lips. She nipped his bottom lip and took it in her mouth, sucking and worrying the soft flesh between her teeth. She let his lip go with a little ‘pop’.    
  
Cassian kissed her again and found himself on top of her, their bodies locked together. “Nes… you’re drunk.”    
  
“You want it, don’t you?” Nesta countered.    
  
He groaned, then leaned in a kissed her, soundly. Nesta arched into his body, she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him harder, their teeth and tongues gnashed. He returned her kisses with equal passion. He could smell arousal on her and knew she must smell it on him. They couldn’t stop kissing. They just couldn’t. Her teeth nipped his tongue and then sucked on it. A groan poured from him, slowly, like honey in midwinter. Nesta moved to take his shirt off but he stopped her.    
  
“Nes, you’re going to hate me in the morning just for this. I don’t want to do this until we’re ready.”    
  
She made a loud, unhappy noise.    
  
He kissed her forehead and climbed out of her bed.    
  
“Love you, Nes.”    
  
“Go to bed, if you’re not going to keep kissing me,” Nesta said unhappily.    
  
“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe


End file.
